Wingless Akuma of Lust
by r3o3x3a3s
Summary: Chat Blank kidnapps Ladybug for a while... Very mature and very not safe for work. Read at your own risk.
1. Blank Cream

Some days you feel better than usual, some you feel worse for no particular reason, other than just having more time to remember all things that are wrong and don't seem to change. On one such day, Chat Noir was taking a stroll through Paris, seeing all the happy families through their windows. He tried not to think about it, but it _hurt_. He tried to distract himself by thinking about Ladybug, but his situation with her wasn't much better. *Why?* he kept thinking to himself in various forms, without answer.

Marinette was going home from Alya when she saw a black butterfly fly toward the sunset. She had to find a place to transform, since there were a lot of people in the street at this time of day, which left it enough time to reach its target.

When Chat saw the akuma out the corner of his eye, he realised who the target was, and it served as a terrifying wake up call from his self-pity, but it didn't leave much time. He tried to stop it, slashing with his claw. He tore off its wings, but the butterfly itself was fine, falling to his ring. In a breath, he was akumatized, but unlike other victims, he was free of HawkMoth, since wings were what bonded them. His suit turned white and after a moment of comprehension he felt relief. No need to serve a villain, but still… his new power beaconed him. He needed to get his lady's comfort, and he's going to take it.

Ladybug came to the roof he was standing on and saw back of a white figure gently waving his tail. "...Chat?" she whispered, worried at what the situation looked like. Unfortunately her thoughts were true, but luckily, not quite accurate. Chat turned to her, smiling, and approached. "Good evening, my lady" he gently said as he kissed her hand. She was glad he didn't attack like an akuma would, but she was scared, not knowing what is going on. "Did you get washed by an akuma?" - "Heh, yes, but you don't have to worry anymore". *Oh, thank God, he's not actually akumatized* she thought in relief. "So… where's the akuma?" - "I'll show you later" he responded, laying his hands on her hips not-suggestively and leaned toward her face.

He was so close she could smell him. The aroma was comforting, and slightly arousing, but not enough to notice. It was part of his new power, seduction, a lover's comfort. Thanks to it, she didn't resist as much as she normally would.

"What do you mean?" she inquired him as she grabbed his arms to restrict his movement, but he already considered her captured. He embraced her with his shoulders and caressed her cheek with his nose, leading her chin onto his neck and letting her taste even more of his charming aroma. "Chat, stop!" she commanded, to no avail. Chat knew that if free, she'd best him as soon as she starts actually resisting, which he could not allow. He grabbed her by her wrists and pinned her to the roof. She gave him a terrified gaze, and he knew she's helpless now.

She tried to knock him off, wiggling on the ground, but ended up only rubbing onto his body, feeling his chest and a slow, passionate kiss on her neck. She found him hard to resist both physically and emotionally, but she didn't plan to give up. Unfortunately for her, his tail elongated and tied her up. Being out of indestructible material, it was immune to all her efforts to tear apart her restraints.

Chat wasn't going to tolerate not even knowing where she is when he wants to meet her, so he taken her with him and found a safe place he could hide her at. There are plenty abandoned houses in Paris, and he knew a pretty warm one, with a bed in the loft and a lot of various household items stored. Among them was a rope, normally used for rock climbing. It was enough to hold her in place, even with her relative super strength, as it is made to hold a heavy car up in air.

He carried her in his arms while she tried to command for him to let go. Her whining stopped as soon as he leaned closer, threatening her lips with a kiss. She went silent and stopped resisting, accepting its futility and hoping to get a golden moment to escape later. He rewarded her with a kiss on the nose, making her blush and turn away. She could not move, but she was still somehow in comfort, being held by him. She wondered why he didn't just take her miraculous, theorising why could HawkMoth want her personally. To her surprise, she was taken to a loft bedroom and tied to a bed. "Chat?" she asked, getting no answer.

Her shy body rested on the soft bedsheet and he was charmed by her irresistibly cute look. Chat slowly climbed over her, like a lion sneaking on a hunt. She turned away, but he caught her head and gave her a powerful massage, taking off her hairbands. She felt deep pleasure, but wasn't going to give in. He stimulated all of her body with his charming touch, slowly and passionately moving lower and lower, not neglecting a single muscle, not a single inch of her tauntingly irresistible body. She wanted to escape, but he gave her a high difficulty to think, enchanting her with pleasure and making her body stretch and bend. Every moment of having her beside him made him crave her, her every breath, her every move.

His power was to comfort her, but not to make her fall in love, so he wasn't planning on loosening the ropes. Chat held her head with one hand, continuing massage with another, as he gave her a deep kiss. "You're mine now, and I'll do everything I want with you" he softly whispered, grinning, and continued by trailing kisses down her body. He could feel her through her suit, which acted as her second skin. Chat reached low, embraced her thighs from below, kissing them. He was vulnerably _close_ to her, and decided to go even closer. "Stop!" she commanded, knowing by now that she's not going to HawkMoth any soon, but it was fruitless.

Her conqueror decided to get feel of her palace, kissing it, making her tighten her grip around him with her legs, but then he licked it, noticing how easily her suit gives in, following her shape in every detail. He was in luck, as he wouldn't need to undress her to take her, and she was mortified by the fact of how much control her own suit allows over her.

He licked her intensively, enjoying her deep breath, and felt her through, making her twitch from intensity. He found her entrance and teased her walls, making her response even stronger as he returned to her sensitive clit. Her mind was melting from the heat, but she continued resisting as she held onto a bare principal of "no", nearly forgetting "why". She could not deny how much she actually enjoyed it, but would never admit. He felt her clench her body as she came with a tiny moan and let her relax, climbing back on her for a kiss.

He looked at her cute panting face and lusted even more. The deep, long, intruding kiss nearly left her breathless, and she couldn't believe he could manipulate her with his tongue like that, as if she was a lollipop sucked dry. His power left her addicted to his taste, and by the time their kiss ended, her body had rested for more passion.

Chat turned her over, pushing her down with his body like a lion, heavily gracing her sides with his hands and playfully yet passionately biting onto her neck. That alone nearly made her moan, as her body submitted and watered for him, rising her butt to his pelvis in deep comfort. He unzipped his suit to free himself for action.

With her last bits of self-consciousness she well knew she was doomed, and thought he would now enter, but instead he moved his hand towards her clitoris, stating to stimulate it again. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him, she craved him, her body was wide open for him and pulsing with desire, but was still agonizingly empty. In her mind she begged him to take her whole.

Finally, he entered her, sending a sense of relief and unbelievable pleasure over her whole body like a wave, overwhelming her mind, and hearing her sweet and gentle "Ah!", repeating with his each move. Her body acknowledged his dominant shape, allowing him deeper, and the deeper he went, the longer her moans were. With his lust, he gained speed, making her try to wiggle and bend, fruitlessly. Only her head could turn side to side, as if not knowing how to be, so he pushed a kiss onto her neck, below her ear, locking her head onto her shoulder, which he embraced with his free hand, feeling her chest and seducing her beyond belief.

They rocked the bed with intense passion, and soon her body shivered, cumming violently. She could feel her entire butt get wet beneath the suit, and he enjoyed the blash pass his dick. If there would be any way to fall in relief, she would, but she was already pressed down, which allowed for a comfortable rest and peaceful meltdown of her consciousness. In a minute she somewhat recovered her mind from the pleasure of the pillows (and manly cuddly pillows), and realized how much she gave in. It was unimaginable pleasure and comfort, but she was glad to recover her sanity and self-awareness. He kept tightly embracing her, listening to her breath and heartbeat, feeling her body pulse and very slowly relax. She realized he wasn't over and she was still doomed, releasing a huff, accepting that she's going to be his for a long time, but she kept a decision to escape after it's all over, even though he's THAT good.

Chat caught that huff with his ears, realising what it meant, and felt her body relax, ready for more. He could not stop his eager grin as he caressed her neck with his lips, sending a lustful call. Her body was too tired to respond, but it didn't stop him.

He caressed her with his powerful arms again, exciting her body anew. It was already hot and wet, allowing him to start instantly. He couldn't wait the time of her break, filling up with lust every second, and all of it now went into her, starting on a high note and making her moan and wiggle hopelessly, giving him a wonderful melody of her voice. Chat kept going so fast her moans couldn't keep up with the thrusts. He fucked her breathless, making her cum violently again, and rest with jagged breath.

Chat figured her clit would be too sensitive for stimulation now, so he went for her butt, putting a thumb inside. "Chat!" his beloved moaned, in refusal, with whatever breath she had left. He caressed her neck with his grinning lips and whispered, "Call me your master", but she shook her head in refusal, as if trying to get him off her ear, and involuntarily wiggled her body around his thumb, though her arms had no more strength to move. This time she couldn't rest, but was slowly losing her mind. Whatever he's planning for her next, she's not going to submit, just in case calling him "master" is his akuma's way of making mindless puppets, not that she had much mind left, and all of it was slowly drifting away, fainting from intensity of their passion.

Soon Chat continued enjoying her shapes, starting moving slowly, to let her butt adjust to extra trigger inside, and it gave a boost of mind-melting stimulation. It's as if even her breath couldn't believe what she was feeling. He went faster, and time to time pulled on her butt with his thumb, getting an extra loud moan of pleasure. She couldn't believe he managed to intrude on her like that, but at this point she couldn't think at all. It was like her entire body was filling with satisfaction, and she was drowning in it. When she was nearly full, he was close to his peak as well, and used all of his remaining force onto her, moving at full speed and pulling his thumb rapidly. Her senses rocketed, knocking her out with the surplus of pleasure that her mind was left processing a while after the end, and he came into her suit, finally satisfying his lust and having a breather of freedom.

As he caught his breath, he turned her on her side and gazed at her irresistible beautiful face, at its hot burning lips and blush just as red. She was unconscious, but her face had "satisfaction" written all over it. "Mmm… my sexy doll" Chat thought to himself, but then realized what a thought that was. She was beautiful as a doll and he soo enjoyed her, but this… this was never how he meant to be with her. He crossed the thought out of his mind and scolded himself for it, then he realized that she's seducing him again, nearly ending his satisfaction. He wanted to stay by her side and sleep in an embrace, but he knew it would be a sleepless night and figured it was time to leave her rest peacefully. He covered her with a blanket and went home, having little strength left.

His mind was yet to fuzzy from all the passion to think things over, so he run through Paris thoughtless, just like before being akumatized, but now he was left with a feeling of her warmth all over his body, as if he could still feel her heartbeat. He never thought it could feel so good after her.

Chat wanted to cool down and rest as he got to his room, but instead it was filled with dolls and posters of Ladybug. It would beckon him to feel her again, but he was so tired and satisfied he didn't even notice how they now stood. He detransformed, saying "Claws in", and returned to his Adrien form while Plagg flew out of his ring. "Ehh! take this collar off! I'm a wild and free spirit!" the kwami said, showing what appeared to be a gift from his akuma. The ring, as was white on Chat, became black upon transformation back. It was too much trouble to even consider thinking about it at the moment. Adrien fell on bed and was instantly asleep, yet his dreams were sweet. His kwami decided to let him rest, but he was very angry at how his chosen allowed an akuma to take and twist him like that. Especially angry at him being sad when he can afford all the cheese in the world, with some of which Plagg proceed to calm himself as a midnight snack reward for most ignored kwami of the year. This may have been an akuma attack, and Chat made an unthinkable, criminal deed, but both heroes were in unbelievable comfort, and couldn't have been more pleased with the outcome, as their minds, guilt, and self-control had all just melted away, at least for now.


	2. Bird Cage

In the morning, Adrien woke up all ruffled up. In a few minutes of trying to wake up for real, he remembered what happened last night and realized what he did to Ladybug. She's still there, tied up, enslaved by him. He couldn't believe what he has done. He tore her from her civilian life too, making her close ones worry. He loved her, so he knew he had to release her, but he was well aware that just seeing her will make him crave her. And if he did release her, she would never forgive him, and their team would be no more. He had to somehow make it up to her, and definitely take care of her while she's tied. Adrien took a look at his room to get some fresh air into his mind and saw posters and action figures of his captive, which now served as an arousing reminder, calling him to her. His kwami told him everything he thought about it in a very naggy manner, so not to get a headache so early in the morning, he shut up Plagg by stuffing a piece of cheese into him. That didn't stop him, as he mumbled through chewing, but at least it was muffled.

Adrien checked on his phone and found out from Nino and Alya that Marinette went missing. He was shocked to hear the news and wondered if there was another akuma, or a criminal, but then he wondered if she's his Ladybug. He paled and a shiver run down his spine as he thought of all the implications of it. That would mean his beloved was right behind him all along, and he forced someone as sweet, gentle, kind, generous and shy to such a thing. He had to check if it is her, and school could wait.

Ladybug woke up in comfort, albeit tied, and felt her body in a completely different way, which she couldn't really put together… like a woman… and she reminisced of male comfort. Normally she would be completely against such event, but she was still somehow happy, and glad that it was her partner. Either way, she couldn't let him know her identity, but had to somehow escape, which she could only do with her kwami's help.

"Spots off!" she proclaimed and released Tikki, who was compassionate to her for all that's happened, and instantly decided to untie her. At that moment Chat came out of hiding and grabbed the little kwami. He only took one look at his lady as he handed her a bag full of food and drinks, and he saw Marinette's terrified face.

"Heh, so it it IS you… I'm glad. Should have figured Ladybug is the cutest and most talented girl in her school" He gently said, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I've already promised you I'd keep it". He walked deeper into the loft, taking a bird cage out and locking Tikki into it. "Sorry, but I'll have to keep you here. It's a pleasure to meet you though, would you like any accommodations?" He spoke to Tikki, who shyly refused anything. "In that case I'll provide a bedding" He continued, putting a nice cloth inside, which covered the bottom in a few comfortable layers. In the meantime, Marinette unpacked his gift and was astonished. A soused steak, lobster, caesar salad, cookies and croissants, grand omelette, and a few other meals, enough to last a week with her diet. "Did you rob a Bourgue restaurant?" She made him giggle, "No, but you were somewhat close" - "Could you pass these to Tikki?" She handed him a box of cookies, and he complied. After hearing cute munching of a kwami with proper taste and manners, he figured it was time to go. "I have to leave for now, but I'll come back soon" Chat said as he kissed her hand goodbye and departed somewhat unwillingly, and only barely not craving her again.

"Tikki, are you able to get out of there?" Marinette asked, - "Sorry, but no. I can fly through locks and slim planes, but only if they aren't made of gold. It was used for enchanting and sealing for its properties since ancient times. It's either Chat was lucky, or someone like Plagg or HawkMoth told him about it" - "Ugggh, who still makes birdcages out of gold?!"

Adrien went to school, and during the first break went to tell Marinette's parents that she's safe, but has to be under Ladybug's watch for a while due to an akuma, which… has also bleached him. Her parents were incredibly thankful to him, and he felt like the worst of scum for such a lie and what he actually did to her,... and was planning too.

After school he was too excited to see her again, he spent too much time away and craved her again. Plagg asked him how he was going to remove the collar, but Adrien left it for later, transforming into Chat Blank. His mind was overfilled with desire, making him glad he tied her up. Somehow he made a decision to keep her tied, and wasn't willful enough in his clearest mind to free her.

He jumped onto her window and approached seductively, overfilled with passion. He didn't know what to say, so his movements said everything for him. Marinette shyly bit her lip and turned away her face not to look at him, and curled her body sheepishly. That aroused him even more, seeing such a cute and beautiful girl admit his dominance like that. He climbed her, turning her helpless face towards him for a deep kiss and enjoying how his fingers run through her hair. She already knew she would be unable to resist in the slightest, especially now that she wasn't in her superhero form, making her even more helpless. However, it was so much raw pleasure, that she chose to submit instantly, allowing him to do anything to her.

Chat liked it, but her passiveness left him unsatisfied. He wanted resistance, he wanted to _take_ her, not be given, so if she doesn't resist, he's going to take her with **power**. He embraced her so tightly she squeed, giving him a terrified look, which he enjoyed immensely. Her hopes of having it gently were crushed and she was left without any expectations again, terrified of his power, yet without resistance, as she knew now how fruitless it would be.

He grinned at her face, and desired to take her more, to restrict her body so much that she wouldn't be able to twitch. He wanted to ultimately tie her body and ravage her, but didn't want to cover anymuch of her skin away from his lustful touch.

She wasn't even undressed yet, so he moved onto revealing her body. As her hands were tied, he couldn't take her jacket or shirt off, so he tore them open in one movement, revealing her bra and making her tense up from terror. Just like that, he cut through her bra and immediately pushed his face onto her chest, licking her tits.

With how lusty he was, his aroma filled the room and made Marinette crave him, water for him, having his knee as the only thing keeping her pulsating palace sane by pressure. He could no longer care to completely remove her clothes and instead pulled her pants just enough to take her, seductively revealing her defenseless peachy butt and effectively tieing her legs.

Chat turned her butt on her side and started rapidly stimulating her clitoris, making her body bend in attempt to resist, but that was useless, and how her clothes touched her seduce her even more. In just a few seconds, unable to wait, Chat enter her palace with his rocket and started moving faster and faster, chasing his lust, and Marinette moaned in pleasure. She couldn't take being open while in such heat and turned with her shoulders, heavily embracing a pillow. He head still didn't know what to do, so he pulled her by the hair, commanding her how to bend without pulling to much. Her mouth was so open and wet, he wanted to put something in it, yet he didn't have a gag ar anything of the like to make her suck on.

She suddenly came, making a fountain splash him and run down her butt as her feet jiggled. He considered that too much freedom for her, so he pulled down the sleeves of her pants and ties them together, and he realized that he went at her without putting on a condom. With enough sanity recovered, he figured it wouldn't matter as long as he cums in her butt, as he didn't want to take away the glorious freedom of actual contact with her wet sanctum.

He bent over her, giving her head a deep massage with both hands and a kiss just as deep and lustful, but soon, as she barely recovered, he put his thumb into her butt and continued, still stimulating her clit. She couldn't take it and pressed her shoulders into the bed as much as she could. He went strong, and deep, faster and faster, and her movements became erratic, just like her moans. She came even more violently, her heavily panting face was hidden behind her ruffles hair.

He allowed her a moderate rest while he massaged her, seducing her body even more. He turned her onto her belly, rising her voulnarable butt to him. Her arms could not support her chest or head up, so it was sensitive to the blood rush nearly knocking her unconscious. She was already out of control of her thoughts.

Chat gazed at her butt and could see inside her stretched pussy, _his domain_ , which comforted and seduced him. This time though, he went elsewhere, making her do a helpless moan. "Chat!", she complained lustfully and helplessly, getting fucked beyond belief. He ignored it, smiling, and made yet rare, but deep and powerful fast thrusts to make her acknowledge his body.

"A!... A!... Master!..." She continued mindlessly whining with the thrusts, before she realized what she said and felt petrified. Chat stopped, catching that with his ear, as it especially pleased him. He understood that and regretted allowing herself to say that. He bend over her, kissing her neck as he slightly massaged her head, and whispered, " _Good_ girl."

Being more satisfied with his dominance, he continued moving more gently and soon used his hand, that he stimulated her clit with before, to enter her palace for a double action. She couldn't believe it was possible to feel like that and was absolutely drowning in pleasant sensations. " _Fuuck_ …" she couldn't help but to whisper through her uncontrollable breath and he thoroughly enjoyed it.

Soon her body was ready to increase the pace and Chat became more and more merciless, giving her mind no time to fully comprehend what is going on. When they were nearly exhausted the finally came, her body tightened, and after a few finishing thrusts Chat left her body, making her utter a final loud moan before her body fell. They had a breather, and he saw how his cum streamed out of her still pulsating butt, mixing with hers.

He fell beside her and finally truly relaxed, embracing her and resting his chin on her shoulder. In a while Marinette was finally able to think again. "Chat?..." she asked his attention. "Yes, purrrrrincess?" he answered in total pleasure.

"What is… with my family? What is HawkMoth going to do with them?"

"Nothing, my lady. He doesn't know about them, nor about you. I've cut the akuma's wings before it landed, so I am free from him. I told your parents that you are targeted by an akuma, and so we took you to safety until we deal with him. They were relieved."

"I see… Thank you," she replied with relief, surprising him and earning more carresing, to which she giggled, making him smile. He removes all of her clothes, giving her freedom and comfort. Unfortunately, soon his ring beeped and he had to leave, but not without a goodbye kiss.

Once home, Adrien considered all that happened, and accepted the fact that he craves to do terrible things when he's lusty even if he finds the disgusting while sober, submitting to his enchanted self himself. He immediately made a list of things he needs to have next time, including a gag to make her suck and submit, perhaps some kinky bondage not to use her clothes or his tail all the time, and most importantly, a blindfold, so that he could rest by her side when they are done. He laughed at himself for even thinking about that, but accepted the fact. It was clear enough that he needs condoms now that she's naked… _naked…_ that word alone riled up his imagination and made him restless.

Plagg scolded him again for concentrating on the wrong thing. "Being exhausted more often means getting more cheese," Adrien responded, and that brought Plagg into a crushing dilemma. On one side, he is an honorable kwami and wants his chosen one to be proper and well, and on the other, his eternal love for Camembert. He obviously chose cheese, supporting the logic with the fact that he must follow his chosen one regardless of his choices.

Soon Adrien created a special BDSM bag for all the fun. Getting satisfied and keeping sanity somehow became primary concern over apologizing to Marinette and making it up to her, mostly because she submitted and was in comfort beside him. They both managed to find peace with the situation, though Marinette was concerned with how far his dominance over her would go, as she didn't want to lose her mind to him entirely.


End file.
